Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. Elimination Table Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? --~~~~ Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win. Usitgz: All the members of my team are friends, that makes ke happy. Tdi: Team! We can win! Turnertang: Yeah, we can do it! Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. Owenguy101: Oh boy! Sunshine: HO YEAH! I have an AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! *does the happy-pixie dance* Turnertang: I hope I do better this week. Sunshine: I thought your's was good! Is my story this week alright? Writing as Justin is strangely enjoyable... Turnertang: Your an amazing author Sunshine. Sunshine: Thanks!!! I can't wait to see yours! ^^ Turnertang: I'm working on it right now. thebiggesttdifan: Ya like my story? Nalyd: The three stories up now are awesome! Gophers have it in the bag! Anonymos: Thanks! Gigi: Great stories, guys! I knew I made fantastic choices! Thursday is the due date like last time, Nalyd? Nalyd: Unless stated otherwise, always thursday. Gigi: Great. I've already started on mine. thebiggesttdifan: Sunshine, your story really makes sense! I love it! Turnertang: Everyone's story is so much better than mine! thebiggesttdifan: I think Sunshine's the second to use first-person view, the first being me. Nalyd: This group of authors is awesome! TDI19: I completely agree. Each of you has your own individual style and all of them are turning out to be incredible. A good majority of you would have ANNIHILATED me if I was in this season! Great job and keep it up!! :) Redflare: My story is horrible again DX. TDI19: OK.... this is kind of predictable. Now, after a season of third-person stories, someone switches it up to a first-person piece. Now.... a lot of people are using the first person..... hmmmm. Just goes to show that when someone sees something they like, they pounce on it and take it for themself... Anonymos: I didn't! thebiggesttdifan: I hope maybe we get some *GREAT IDEA DELETED*...ooh la la that would be AWESOME! Sunshine: Mine was the first story up, so I guess it's pretty obvious mine isn't copied... XD Turnertang: Also your story is great Sunshine! Sunshine: I'm blown away by everyone's writing ability! Turnertang: I know. There are many great authors here. Sunshine: Before this started, I was kinda hoping to make it to the finals. Now, I think I'll be lucky to make it to the merge. A lot of the people here are a lot better than me. Turnertang: I still think you can make it to the finals. Sunshine: Haha, no way. If I'm extremely lucky, and Nalyd and TDI19 pity me greatly, I might make it to fifth or so... Turnertang: Someone doesn't believe in there selves. Sunshine: LOL... nah, I just think there's plenty of people here who have more skill and are more deserving of the win. Turnertang: You defiantly are a front runner in this competition. Sunshine: I guess... I was actually pretty confident until Sprinklemist and Fadingsilverstar joined. XD Turnertang: You're just as good as them. Sunshine: No, they trump me big time. Just watch, Fadingsilverstar's gonna post her story and I'm going to drop to the ground crying at it's awesomeness... XD Turnertang: If you believe you can win then you will! (Starts flying) WEEEEEEEEEE! Anonymos: I don't stand a chance against you and the two of them... Turnertang what are you doing?!?!! Turnertang: (Holdind coffee) I was hungry so I flew to Starbucks and bought some coffee. Here you and Sunshine can each have one. (Hands them coffee) Anonymos: Uh, thanks... Turnertang: (Fly's away) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunshine: *chugs coffee* CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* Anonymos: (Shivers.) Scary... Turnertang: (Comes back with a Mickey Mouse Hat) I went to Disney Land. I brought you guys presents. (Pulls out the real Goofy and Pluto) Here you go. Sunshine: GOOFY!!!! I missed you, man!!! Goofy: Garsh! Anonymos: (Kicks Goofy.) Sunshine: What was that for, Nonny? (LOL, boredom-fueled nickname XD) Turnertang: (Fly's away) Anonymos: Nonny? Goofy is so annoying!!! Goofy: Well, garsh, Nonny, I didn't know you felt that way. Why don't we go get some coffee? Anonymos: (Sighs) Fine, Goofy, let's get some coffee... you coming Sunshine? Sunshine: CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: (Fly's back) Where did they go? I brought them sourvineirs from my trip to American Idol. (Pulls out Adam Lamber, Danny Gokey, Simon Cowell, and Paula Abduel) Sunshine: It's Simon!!! *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him XD* Goofy: Garsh, I'm scared!!! HOLD ME, NONNY!!!! (Jumps into Anonymos' arms.) Anonymos: (Drops him.) Get out, Goofy!!! Let's go get coffee... Turnertang: See ya later. (Fly's away) Gigi: OMG I LOVE DISNEYLAND! I'M GOING THERE THIS WEEKEND (like I do every week xD)! *off topicness* I'LL TAKE AN HONORARY RIDE ON BIG THUNDER FOR YOU ALL. AND A HUG FROM MICKEY. <3333 thebiggesttdifan: I hate Disney. Anydarnway, what's the next challenge TDI19? Sunshine: Geesh, TBTDIF, it's only Tuesday! This challenge doesn't close 'till Thursday! Goofy: Garsh!!!! Disney is amazing!!! That's what made me, hu-yuck!!!! Anonymos: Uh-hu.... Turnertang: (Fly's back) i brought you guys stuff from the natural history museum. (Pulls out full tyrannosaurus rex fossil) Gigi: Guys? I have some bad news... I think I actually may have to resign if my current case of the flu gets any worse. Also, I have final exams this week and this cold is not making it any better... I really, really don't want to quit, so I may just have to come up with a quick ending for my submission and just post it. Sprinklemist: I hope you get better. I hope you can keep competing, and submit your story (no matter what format). Gigi: *holds up hands in defeat* Alright guys, please know that the story I just posted I am not too satisfied with. I had no idea what to do with it so I just decided to wing it. Let's hope the judges take pity on me are a bit more satisfied with it than I am. Actually, that's one of the darkest stories I've written yet. Hm... Sprinklemist: It's still a great story, Gigi. If not vaguely familiar... I;m sure you'll be safe. Nalyd: Don't quit! Your team may be able to win and save you! If not, the audience loves you. (And me and TDI19 can save somebody) Sunshine: *cries at awesomness of Gigi's apparently "bad" story* We ARE in the same boat... I posted my Justin story thinking "everyone's going to hate this"... Gigi: Aww, Sunshine! I don't hate your story! Actually, yours is one of the best I've seen so far! (And Sprinklemist's, although I haven't read his or anyone else's yet because of time, I know will be great!) Sprinklemist: I think you might find mine to be... Similar to yours in some respects. I'm a guy by the way. Sunshine: They are kind of alike... weird... was mine really all right? Sprinklemist: I heart yours. It makes Justin's personality change make sense. Gigi: Oops. Sorry, Sprinkle. *edits* 0.o Ours are similar. I like yours alot better, though, especially the end. Fiendish smirk? Heather, you little devil you. xD And by the way, did mine really come off as dark and depressing, or is that just me? (Whether that's a good thing or not is for you guys to decide.) Also, yours was awesome, Sunshine! How you wrote about Justin finally realizing that he has "powers" was great! Tdi: Mine sucks. I hope I'll make it to next week TBTDIF: Fading, you're really good at writing drama, but we haven't seen you with comedy yet. And I don't think drama can...JUST KIDDING! A good drama story is exactly the same as a good comedy one. Gigi: Thanks tbtdif! Yours was great too! Thanks for the praise, Nalyd! Man, it's good to be safe! TBTDIF (why is this nickname so long?): Yeah, it sure is. When will someone be eliminated, guys (Nalyd and TDI19) Anonymos: I'm sorry my story was so bad! I'll redeem myself when the next challenge comes out! Sunshine: *attempts and fails to figure out why people liked hers* (What happened to the stories??? o.O) Gigi: Are you kidding me, Sunshine? Yours was so awesome! Totally gives insight into Justin's personality. I think they remove the stories after the judging is done. I posted my story about Heather on my fanfiction.net account and my deviantart account. Is that okay, Nalyd and TDI19? Redflare: Mine suck every week. Anonymos: Sunshine, Nalyd puts the stories here to prevent lag. Sunshine: Oh... probably shoulda figured that out. Redflare, yours was pretty good! And I still don't get the appeal of my writing... all I do know is I like writing in first person best... Anonymos: My story got such a bad review!!!! I shall redeem myself when the new challenge has been posted!! So tomorrow I shall redeem myself!! Gigi: Sunshine, I already told you yours didn't suck like mine! The only think I really had to focus on was deliberately not saying Heather's name until the very end. I hope the people on fanfiction.net don't slaughter me. ;_; Anonymos: I'm sure they won't! Your story was awesome! Usitgz:It's too bad half of my team didn't write a story :(. Challenge Two Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is a Playa Des Losers theme. Here's the catch: It has to be about either Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, or Owen. All the people we heard little-nothing from at Playa des losers. Again, paragraph form ONLY. It will be judged on grammar, spelling, and if it makes sense. Judging (2) Nalyd: Time to judge! Nalyd's Reviews Writing Gophers 1. Zakkoroen- Great! Good to see you back to your old writing standards! 2. Sunshine - Way to book out a great story! Loved it! 3. Thebiggesttdifan - An average story, pretty good. Little confusing... 4. Anonymos - Dance? Hotel des Losers? Very confusing. Good spelling and grammar however. 5. Owenguy - Makes sense, not very good grammar, and only decent spelling. 6. Sprinklemist - Definitely one of the best stories! Great everything! 7. Redflare - Moving story about LeShawna being accepted in playa des losers. 8. Fadingsilverstar16 - Beautiful story. Truly the best. I felt myself pity Heather (Who I always soemwhat pitied.) Even Heather Haters would be moved... TDI19's Reviews Typing Bass *'Sorrel'- I actually kind of found myself bored with the storyline, as it was basic. Anyways, it was just OK. It was kind of like ordering a sandwich, but with no meat in the middle; just the bread. You should definitely watch your spelling though. sepARATe. *'Ezekielguy'- Awwww.... just when I thought you had a shot at redeeming yourself this season, you post nothing week 2... :( *'Turnertang'- I liked the idea and the randomness... but you need to work on your punctuation. * * * * * * Results Nalyd: I say the Bass lose, and none of them should be safe from elimination. TDI19, agree? TDI19: I agree completely! Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: Just like last time, anyone can vote and anyone can go home. Who is going home? Sorreltail18 Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Ricky490 Tdifan1234 Codaa5 Usitgz Nalyd: Ricky clearly got the most votes (12) Week Three Chat Nalyd: Challenge coming today! Turnertang: I don't get the challenge. What are we supposed to do? Anonymos: Will we be scored on the conflicts? Because the conflicts involving Heather are the most numerable and the biggest, so are we also going to be scored by the originality of the conflict? I know it has to be real, but if they are not as common, will they get better scores? Owenguy101: Ricky's gone. I'm kind of glad he's gone. He did not post anything. Sprinklemist: I tried something completely different. I hope you guys like it. Nalyd: LOL Sprinklemist! Great job! In one fo my facs Courtney got rabies, LOL. Me and Sadie think alike, I suppose. Sprinklemist: Was it in the Horrible Misadventures of Courtney? I read that, but forgot about. I forgot how much you don't like Courtney. I totally wasn't trying to pander the story toward you. Haha! Gigi: Perfect! I've had an idea swimming around in my head that would totally fit in with this prompt. *grins evilly* And by the way, yours was very creative, Sprinklemist! Great job. Anonymos: Did you guys like my story? Tdifan1234: uhhh...who's Gigi? Anyway, You guys like meh story? Gigi: I'm Fadingsilverstar16! Turnertang: I'm glad you finally have a story Tdifan and its really good. TBTDIF: Hey, guys...I might have to miss the next challenge. Tdi: I hope my story is good Gigi: *biiiig sigh of relief* So glad I was able to get mine done before the deadline. Tdi: I look at the elimination chart and I'm the only person to not get any votes! Well, on my team, anyways Challenge Three Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is to put an end to a conflict. Take any people who hate each other, and make them forgive and forget. Like, for example, take Heather and Gwen (or a conflict where the people don't hate each other so much) and write about them eventually forgiving each other. It will be judged on believability, how major the conflict was, grammar, and spelling. Sorreltail18's Story Duncan vs. Harold As you guys know Duncan HATES Harold for what happened to Courtney (er... the voting) anyway as i was saying Duncan hates Harold. But if they resolved this problem? Well heres the story! Duncan was talking to LeShawna why she likes Harold. "That little weakling vote my girlfriend off!" he said. Leshawna just stared at Harold and back to Duncan. "You have no proof er... yea but still you bullied him." After a couple weeks or so... Leshawna had thought of a great idea to bring Duncan and HArold closer and become good friends. Duncan glared at Harold and said "Why Leshawna, why?". "Just doing my job now you two get along and Harold please be friends with Duncan for me." "What! That bully!" Harold said in his geeky voice. So they just sat there, glaring at each other. Harold sighed and said he was very sorry he switched votes and Duncan said he was very sorry for bulling him. Leshawna went ot see Duncan and HArold and saw them shake hands and she just smiled. Epiloge The truth is Duncan hates Harold but Harold nevers knows and probably never will. Zakkoroen's Story Gwen and Heather: Total Drama Race "I cannot believe this." Gwen scowled at the letter. It's bad enough Chris has used yet another contract loophole to force me to compete on his stupid new season, he's paired me with Heather?!! Talk about adding insult to injury!" She reread the letter: Dear: Gwen I am pleased to inform you that due to a part of your contract's fine print, you will be particpating in season five of Total Drama: Total Drama Race! You will be partnered with another contestant, and you two will race around the world, completing challenges and staying one step ahead of the others. The prize? A million bucks! Your partner will be: Heather. Have fun! Chris Gwen sighed and packed. Throughout the season, Gwen and Heather became closer. Though obviously initially distrustful of each other, they grew to respect each other after an incident involving tacos and frozen pizza. By season's end, they were friend and split the million dollars they won. They maintained contact through their riper years, and died next to each other at the age of 91. The End. Sunshine's Story Ezekiel VS Eva ‘Why me?’ thought Ezekiel. His shoes clumped against the floor as he paced through the lobby of Playa des Losers. The home-schooled boy, holding the title of first eliminated from TotalDramaIsland, didn’t dare go outside, where the object of his nightmares awaited. Light filtered in from the open window nearby, taunting the boy who’d grown up in the cold, barely seeing sunlight. But in spite of his longing to lounge in the sun, relax in the warmth of the resort, the person awaiting him outside was fearsome enough to keep him indoors. Outside, lifting weights by the pool, was Eva. Just thinking of her name made Ezekiel break out into a cold sweat. On his first day of social interaction, he’d blown his chances completely by making a few simple and rational- to him, at least- comments about girls. His female teammates- Eva in particular- were not pleased. That night, he’d found himself in the boat of losers. Slowly, carefully, the country boy peeked out the window at his nightmare. She was calmer than before, staring off into space as she rhythmatically lifted the weights in her hands. One, two, one, two. Ezekiel stared for a minute, then breathed in deeply. He couldn’t keep avoiding this. He would have to face the girl eventually. Might as well be now, while she was gone. ‘Besides,’ Ezekiel thought to himself, ‘she’s just a girl, eh?’ He froze as he thought that, remembering it was thoughts like that which had gotten him into this situation in the first place. Pulling as much air into his lungs as they could hold, Ezekiel stepped out into the air of Playa des Losers, reminding himself to watch his thoughts. At first, he simply stood by the buffet, snacking on some crackers as he did so. ‘Best to keep a distance at first,’ he decided. He watched Eva as she lifted weights, pulling them up at a steady rhythm. One, two, one, two. The steady beat of lifts distracted the boy for a time. “I SEE YOU THERE!!!!” Eva’s voice suddenly bellowed, pulling Ezekiel out of his trance. He barely had time to duck as a dumbbell flew past his head. He considered bolting for the inside, but was frozen. “I-I just wanted to… say hi, eh?” He stuttered after a moment. “Hi. Now leave.” Eva growled in reply. After a moment of considering doing so, Ezekiel began browsing the buffet again. Eva tossed her remaining dumbbell away and began lifting a larger weight, continuing the same rhythm. One, two, one, two. The home-schooled boy watched in amazement. “Wow.” He commented. “You’re really strong-” he was about to add, ‘for a girl’, but held his tongue. Eva gave him a half-suspicious, half-confused glance. “…thanks.” She muttered after a second, continuing her workout. One, two, one, two. The area was silent for another moment. “So, uh…” Ezekiel mumbled awkwardly. ‘I might as well get to the point, she doesn’t seem mad. Be a man, eh!’ he pep-talked to himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Eva. “Are you still mad about the whole… comments thing?” He asked, turning paler with each word that escaped his mouth. Eva stared at him, the left side of her unibrow raised as she did so. “Yeah, actually.” “Oh.” Ezekiel looked away, feeling awkward and ashamed. “Well, uh, I wanted to apologize. I guess I didn’t realize how offensive they were and stuff. I mean, I’ve never actually talked to a girl before, eh?” Eva gave him an incredulous stare after his apology, giving him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You’ve NEVER talked to a girl before?” She asked in disbelief. A silent sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized her incredulous stare was in response to this claim. “I dunno…” He replied. “Does my mom count?” Eva chuckled in spite of herself. “Not really.” She commented through this awkward laugh. The two stared at each other for another moment, a tense atmosphere clouding the resort around them. Ezekiel had to concentrate on his breathing to keep himself from breaking out in a cold sweat. “Well, uh…” Eva finally commented, looking away. “I’m gonna go inside.” She placed the large weight back on the ground and replaced it with her two dumbbells, walking inside as she continued to lift them at a steady beat. One, two, one, two. Ezekiel sighed, half with relief and half with disappointment, and went to enjoy the warm sunlight. That night, Ezekiel had resumed his earlier position in the lobby, though instead of pacing, he lounged on a chair, composing a letter to his parents. He left out his incident with the sexist comments. He didn’t want to raise any tension with his dad. “Hey.” A voice suddenly interrupted him. He looked up to see Eva leaning against the doorway. She was looking away from him, an unreadable expression on her face. “Did you need something, eh?” Ezekiel asked, ready to do anything she might have wanted. They seemed all right that afternoon. He didn’t want to raise the tension between them again. “Well, uh…” She glanced around the room uncomfortably, and then sighed. “I guess I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. And to say I accept your apologies for those sexist comments. Truce?” Ezekiel smiled. “Yeah. Truce, eh.” They smiled at each other for a minute, then Eva turned and walked back upstairs to her room. Ezekiel looked back at his finished letter. Before signing his name and stuffing it in the envelope, he scrawled a last sentence at the bottom of the page. I made friends with a girl today. Thebiggesttdifan's Story Quentin stretched, yawned, and got up from the Smiths’ old couch. After his favorite show, Total Drama Island, rolled its credits, he always liked to write letters to his cousin. He knew it was illegal—Playa des Losers didn’t allow communication except in person—but how else could he contact his loved ones? After his mom had passed away and his dad had gone to the hospital from “arm issues”, his cousin was the only thing left. Quentin had to face it. He was living illegally, thinking about. He was an orphan except for his cousin. So he got up and produced a pencil and pad of paper. Sighing, he began to write. A few days later, his cousin subtly got the letter from a small cardboard box which represented a mailbox. He knew he couldn’t write back, for Chris and Chef prohibited any mail except to themselves, as I told you before. But he decided to write a response anyway. He took out his own pad and pen and began to write. “Dear Quentin, Small world, isn’t it? So we’re both doing stuff illegally now. One person here in particular has been doing a LOT illegally—well, two, actually—but I’m going to tell you about ONE of them. You’re probably watching the credits of TDI right now. Look carefully at Rachel Wilson when her name comes up. Yup, that’s Heather. Everyone else has their real name on there—Ezekiel Fanston, Gwen Raven, Harold Johnson, Duncan Nelson, T—you get the idea. But Heather’s the only one who has a pen name. And WHY does she do it? To keep herself undercover. If any of the fans saw her, they’d report her to the Prime Minister of Canada. But they don’t. Remember what ‘Rachel’ did to Gwen? You’d remember that clearly. She made me break Gwen’s heart. What’s even worse is that I’m still beating myself up over that. But even so, now there’s only two campers left. Heather is not one of them, as you know, and therefore I actually got to talk to her. First, she was completely bald. That horrorstruck me. But then she explained she had to shave the rest of it off, and it made me a little less struck. But I was still angry at her. ‘Look,’ she said. ‘I’ve wanted to get out of the competition since the beginning. My parents hate me, and…I can’t say much more.’ A tear rolled down her pale skin. ‘So why did you deceive everyone?’ I was still angry, but her story turned my white-hot anger a little blacker. ‘Because that was the only way I could take my anger out. At least I could take it out on someone worse than me, like Chris or Weird Got—‘ She caught herself. ‘Greg.’ ‘Greg?’ I was confused. ‘The pizza guy. Remember the camping trip?’ ‘Yeah.’ ‘That was Greg. But anyway, can’t you understand? It’s been this way my whole life.’ ‘I’m really sorry this happened to you, Heather. I thought you were just truly evil. But I want you to do one thing for me—‘ ‘What’s that?’ ‘Forget we ever talked.’ Heather nodded and smiled, and we actually shook hands. But I’m still with Gwen, don’t worry. In two days is the big finale, and I hope Heather sticks to her promise. I know she doesn’t like Gwen, but I hope she at least respects me.” He put the letter down and yawned. The writing had made him very sleepy, and his bed was standing next to him. He slumped toward it-- But wait. He had forgot something. He ran over back to the letter. He carefully put, “Your cousin” on the paper, hoping that somehow he could mail it back to Quentin. Then, in his best handwriting, he wrote: Trent Ezekielguy's Story GAH? Cody and Courtney are DATING??!!! The story of how Courtney and Cody went from enemies (in the special if you've never seen it) to a pair! Anonymos's Story Harold and Courtney: A Medical Drama Starring: Courtney as Courtney Harold as Harold Duncan as Doctor Duncan and Lindsay as Nurse Lindsay Harold and Courtney had never particularly liked one another. But, as if fate had planned it, Harold and Courtney were both at the same supermarket. Harold had his list in hand, and he double-checked that he had everything he needed. He needed one last item… A can of tuna fish. Coincidentally, Courtney was expecting company that evening, and she wanted to make her special tuna casserole. It actually wasn’t all that special, more like vomit inducing. Anyway, the two reached for the same can of tuna fish, and both grabbed it. They looked at one another, and finally Courtney said, “YOU!!” “You!” Harold suddenly began shaking in fear. They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute, and finally Courtney flipped Harold over and grabbed the tuna. “The tuna is mine!” Courtney yelled. Harold tripped Courtney next. “You wish! The tuna is mine! Gosh!” Harold ran away to the cashier. Courtney tackled Harold and soon it turned into an all out fight. Later that day, the two had to be brought to the hospital, and due to budgeting, were put in the same room. “Ugh!” Courtney complained, “Why can’t we be in separate rooms?” “Why couldn’t you have broken your mouth?” Harold retorted. “Shut up, both of you!” Commanded a familiar voice. The two turned to face their doctor, and Harold fainted dead away. The doctor was Duncan. “Hi, Duncan,” Courtney said. “Gosh! Can this day get any worse?” Harold whined. “Shut it, Harold!” Courtney demanded, “Sorry, we got stuck with such a dork, doctor.” “That’s all right princess, I’ll take care of it… Nurse Lindsay!” Duncan called, “We need a defibrillator in here!” Lindsay stumbled into the room, carrying a defibrillator. “I’m here, Duncan!” Lindsay said, “Gimme some room!” She rubbed the two metal parts together to create the electricity, “CLEAR!” She yelled as she shocked Harold. “Gosh, Lindsay!” Harold shouted. “We need more juice, Nurse Lindsay!” Duncan said. “On it, Doctor Duncan!” She turned a knob on a side of the defibrillator to increase the power, “CLEAR!” She yelled as she shocked Harold for the second time. “GOSH!” Harold screamed. “MORE JUICE!!” Lindsay yelled, “CLEAR!!” Lindsay shocked Harold again. Harold’s hair puffed up and he was knocked out. “Good work, Nurse Lindsay,” Duncan complemented. “Thank you, Doctor Duncan,” Lindsay replied. She and Duncan left the room with an unconscious Harold and a frightened Courtney. When Harold awoke, he said, “Courtney, Duncan is a jerk,” “You’re right, that was pretty mean,” She replied. “You know, Courtney, I’m starting to like you more, because it being just the two of us, without other people, you’re a lot nicer,” Harold said. “Uh, thanks, Harold…” Courtney replied. The two talked for hours and hours, and they grew to like one another more and more. “Courtney, I hope this never ends,” Harold said. “Me too, Harold,” Courtney returned. That second, who should walk in, but Doctor Duncan and Nurse Lindsay, who was carrying the defibrillator. “Harold, we have some-“ Duncan began to say but was cut off by… “CLEAR!” Lindsay shouted, and shocked Harold. “Gosh! What was that for?” Harold asked. “I dunno, I had defibrillator, and I wanted to use it real bad!” Lindsay responded. “Are you finished?” Duncan questioned. “Almost, CLEAR!!” She shocked Harold again, “Okay, now I’m done.” “Okay, as I was-“ Duncan said. “CLEAR!” Lindsay shouted, and shocked Harold. “GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!” Harold screamed. Duncan grabbed Lindsay, who was playing with a syringe that she found on a table, filled with medicine to make people unconscious. “As I was saying,” Duncan continued, “Courtney, you must undergo an operation, because in that fight, you shook your stomach a little loose, now we have to return it to it’s proper position.” “NO!” Courtney cried, “This kind of thing always happens to the Counselor in Training!” “Don’t worry, I have an advanced medical degree, so everything will work out okay,” Duncan reassured. Duncan left the room to prepare for the operation, when out in the hall; you could here a thump, a stab and another thump. Courtney and Harold went to investigate, and found Duncan and Lindsay on the floor, and Duncan had the same syringe filled with medicine stuck in Duncan’s arm. “Oh no! Now who will do my operation?” Courtney panicked. “Well, I am Duncan’s assistant,” Lindsay said, “So it’s my job now!” Courtney moaned, but some burly nurses brought Courtney down to the operating room. “We’re going to need you to sign this waiver,” Lindsay offered Courtney a document, and she signed it, “Now to get you unconscious,” Lindsay whipped out a mallet and slammed it on Courtney’s head. Courtney was halfway knocked out, but the operation went underway. Courtney could hear Lindsay say things like, “Where does this go?” and “What does this do?” Then she blacked out from fear. When she awoke, she was in a bed, with Harold standing beside her. “You alright?” Harold asked. “Yes,” Courtney said. “I guess I did an all right job with your operation after all,” Harold sighed. “You?!” Courtney was in shock. “Yeah, I didn’t especially want Lindsay to operate on you, so I did it,” Harold admitted. “You saved my life, Harold,” Courtney thanked, “Listen, if you’re not doing anything tonight, I’m having a dinner party, would you like to come?” “Yeah, thanks!” Harold exclaimed. The two happily walked away from the hospital. EPILOGUE: Courtney served her tuna casserole at the party, and everyone ate it, got sick, and were taken to the hospital……… They all had to be operated on by Lindsay. Turnertang's Story Heather and Leshawna Become Friends “You think I’m annoying! Well everyone thinks your annoying!” Leshawna yelled as she and Heather went inside the hotel “Well at least I’m popular!” Heather yelled back as she sat down “That’s the only come back you have!” Leshawna screamed as she pushed heather “Take that!” “That was the biggest mistake of your life!” Heather yelled, as she started walked away “I’m going to get a snack.” “Yeah, you better run!” Leshawna yelled after Heather “So anything new with you two?” “Nothing much.” Gwen replied because DJ and her were sitting there for the whole fight. “I’m tired of them fighting.” DJ said to Gwen “We need to get them to get along.” “I know. They are so annoying.” Gwen agreed as she got an idea “I have an idea DJ” Later that day Leshawna and Heather walked into Gwen’s room “What do you want?” Heather asked impatiently “I have better things to do then be here.” “I doubt that.” Gwen replied rudely “Anyways just put your coats into the closet and then come sit down.” “Sure.” Leshawna said as she and Heather walked into the closet “Now DJ!” Gwen commanded as DJ came running and closed the closet door and locked it “Let me out of here!” Heather demanded as she banged on the door “I can’t be with her in here!” “DJ and I are not letting you out until you work out your problems.” Gwen said, “Isn’t that right DJ. DJ where are you?” “Right here.” DJ replied as he ran out of the room “Looks like it’s just me now.” Gwen said to herself\ “Okay Heather, you heard he we need to get along.” Leshawna said to Heather “So any ideas of how to start.” “Nope. Except that your jewelry is hideous.” Heather replied looking at Leshawna’s bracelet “What did you say?” Leshawna replied as she stood up “I said that the jewelry is hideous.” Heather said back to Leshawna as she stood up too “You think my jewelry is hideous! Well look at yours!” Leshawna yelled back as she threw a coat at her “Well, take this!” Heather yelled back as she threw some shoes at her Leshawna and Heather kept doing this for a while. “They’ve been arguing for three hours straight!” Gwen mumbled to herself “Wow. I’m getting tired. I guess I’ll take a nap.” and then she closed her eyes “Okay, I think now we can talk.” Leshawna said to Heather as she breathed hard from all the fighting “I guess.” Heather replied “Okay, so don’t you think Goth girl is so annoying.” “I know. She is all like “You have to work this out.” and she locked us in a closet.” Leshawna replied as heather started to laugh “I know she is like “I’m going to but into your business for no reason and lock you in a closet.” That is so immature.” Heather agreed as they started laughing harder “I used to be friend with her but now that she is dating Trent she is so much different.” Leshawna said back to Heather “Anyways Heather, you’re actually pretty funny once you get someone gets to know you.” “Really. Well same with you.” Heather replied, “Okay Gwen, you can let us out. We’ve become friends.” “Do you hear anything?” Leshawna asked impatiently “All I hear is snoring.” Heather replied “Uh-oh. Gwen is asleep.” “We’ll have to find another way out.” Leshawna told Heather as she potted an air vent “Here get on my hands.” “Okay.” Heather replied as she stepped on Leshawna’s hand carefully and got lifted up into the vent “Climb through there, find the vent into Gwen’s room, jump in and unlock the door.” Leshawna instructed Heather A couple minutes later the closet door opens and Heather and Leshawna walk over to Gwen “Wake up Gwen.” Leshawna said as Gwen woke up “Who’s there?” Gwen asked as she saw Heather and Leshawna “Uh-oh.” said Gwen as she started to run “Oh no you don’t!” Leshawna said as she grabbed Gwen “Hit her Heather!” “Fine with me.” Heather said as she walked over to Gwen “I came back Gwen.” DJ said as he walked into Gwen’s room and saw Heather and Leshawna holding Gwen “Bye again.” said DJ as he ran out of the room All through the day Heather and Leshawna took turns hitting Gwen and then they locked her in the closet for the night and had a sleep over. That is the story of how Heather and Leshawna became friends. Moral: To get to enemies to be friends is to lock them in a closet but don’t forget to unlock the closet or else the will get mad at you and then lock you in a closet. Tdi's Story Justin and Noah: Enemies to BMFFL's One day, it was a nice day. That is, until Justin and Noah walked by each other. "Oh look," Noah said," It's the anti-me." "Uh, what is that supposed to mean?" Justin replied. "That means that girls think you're hot and I'm not," Noah said. "Whatever," Justin replied. Noah got mad at Justin's remark and punched him. Justin fell to the ground, and got up. He then tried to punch Noah, but missed. The fight went on for a half hour. By that time, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Ezekiel, and Eva were watching. After a few minutes, Eva screamed," YOU TWO BETTER STOP OR I'LL JOIN!" Noah and Justin stopped fighting. Noah looked fine, but Justin was a mess. His nose was bleeding, his hair was messed up, and he had a black eye. The others were snickering of the thought that Noah had beaten Justin up. "You two better go to counseling," Trent said. Everyone agreed. "No way! I have a busy scheduel," Justin replied. "YOU BETTER GO OR I'LL MESS YOU UP!" Eva screamed "Uhh, okay," Justin said, scared. The next day, Noah and Justin went to counseling. Noah talked about his problems with Justin and Justin talked about his problems with Noah. He also talked about how he looked because of Noah. After a few hours, they came out, smiling. "How did it go?" Cody asked. "Great! Me and Justin are now BFF.... BMFFL's!" Noah replied. "Best Male Friends For Life," Justin said. "Uhh, wierd," Heather said. Katie and Sadie squealed. "We can be all friends!" Katie said. "Oh! Justin! Want to be my boyfirend?" Sadie said "Sure!" Justin said. "Gasp! You bully! You stole Justin from me!" Katie said to Sadie. "Gasp! You bully! You stole Sadie from me!" Noah said to Justin. Katie and Sadie got into a fight, as Noah and Justin did. Eva screamed and left. Everyone else left except Ezekiel. "Anyone want to my friend?" Ezekiel asked. "NO!" Katie, Sadie, Noah, and Justin said. Ezekiel left, sad. Soon the fight ended, they worked things out. Justin moved next to Noah, Noah started dressing like Justin, and Katie and Sadie pretty much stayed the same. Justin and Noah stayed BMFFL's for the rest of their lives. The End. Or is it? Owenguy101's Story Heather vs. Leshawna, A conflicts’ decision Taking place after Full Metal Drama (go to the TDI wiki if you don’t know what it is), It’s a rainy night on the film lot and all the girls had gone to the craft service tent to have dinner. All except for Heather, who had stayed behind for an unknown reason. Harold stayed behind too and went into the girls’ trailer. “Having a problem?” asked Harold. “A little.” said Heather. “What’s your problem?” asked Harold. “I think that I’ve been mean to everyone. Especially Leshawna.” said Heather. “Yeah. That is true.” said Harold. “What do you think I should do?” asked Heather. “Maybe you should apologize.” said Harold. “That’s what I should do.” said Heather. She marches out but gets rained on. “I think I’ll wait tomorrow.” said Heather. The next day, everyone is having breakfast at the craft service tent. Heather was the last to get her food. The gaphers team was at their table and Heather was the last to sit. Leshawna notices Heather near here. “What are you doing near us?!” asks Leshawna mad at her. “I just wanted to…” Heather gets interrupted by Leshawna. “Well leave me alone before you make me mad!” shouts Leshawna. Heather walks out of the craft service tent with Harold following her. “It didn’t work I guess.” said Harold. “It didn’t.” said Heather, “If she doesn’t want me to apologize, I have to fight it out.” “I don’t think I want to be here during this.” Said Harold. At around noon, Leshawna was talking to the girls near the trailers but Heather goes over to her. “Heather! I told you not to bother me!” shouted Leshawna. “I’m trying to tell you something but we’ll have to fight it out!” shouted Heather. “Then we’ll do it!” shouted Leshawna. Harold meanwhile hides behind one of the trailers watching what’s happening. Heather and Leshawna begin to wrestle each other with Harold and everyone else watching. “I can’t cheer or anything because of my broken jaw.” said Owen. Heather and Leshawna wrestle each other so much that Harold jumped out. “Heather just wants to apologize!” shouted Harold. “Really?” asked Leshawna. “Yes I did.” said Heather “Just want to make up for all this stuff.” The two hug each other and everyone cheers. EPILOGE Heather and Leshawna pass each other near Harold. “Leave me alone Leshawna!” shouted Heather. “I will!” shouted Leshawna back. “I knew it wouldn’t last long.” said Harold. He smiles at the camera as the story ends. THE END! Sprinklemist's Story July 5th Dear Diary, Well, that was quite an adventure. Too bad it's, like, already over. It was really difficult coping without Katie for the first day or two after she was eliminated (totally unjustly, I might add), but I managed to make some new friends. Maybe I wouldn't have made friends with people like Lindsay, Bridgette, or Harold if Katie didn't get eliminated so early, ya know? But still, I'm so excited to get to see Katie, again. I still wish that I could have stayed in the competition a little longer. I think I had a real chance at winning. After Katie was eliminated I made a total effort not to start any conflicts with anyone and not say anything that would offend anyone. Then the "Trust" challenge came along. I was so excited to prove myself as an asset to my team by doing the slingshot challenge. I really am a good shot. Maybe I was nervous or overly excited or something. Man, did Courtney ever get mad. I only hit her with one extra apple. That's not so bad, right? I mean, I totally apologized. I was so focused on my part of the challenge, that I didn't notice that the other team won. It still seems like a totally minor mistake. I wish that I could have come up with a strategy to take out Courtney... I hope she goes next, but she won't. She's so popular on my team... I mean, my old team. I have no idea why. She's so bossy and mean. She'll probably win the whole thing. She's able to control the whole team, except for maybe Harold. I try to get along with everyone, but I really hate Courtney. Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm so sorry. TTYL. July 6th Dear Diary, Katie and I spent the entire day by the pool. The pool is so uber-awesome. This whole resort is so nice. It's almost better than winning the 100,000 dollars. I still can't believe Courtney got me eliminated. I was always so nice to her, and only did my part of the challenge... Anyway, me and my BFFFFL got to know Noah, today. He's really smart and really funny. Although, I don't always understand some of his jokes. He asked if I bought my bathing suit at Babies 'R' Us. I totally didn't get it. I laughed, anyway. I wonder who'll be coming here next. It will probably be Harold or Heather. Oh gosh, it would be so fun if it was LeShawna, though. It would so, like, be a nonstop party here. I wouldn't mind if Courtney got eliminated, preferably after she got bitten by a rabid raccoon. That would be so hilarious! Oh my gosh, that was so totally mean of me! I guess I'll talk to you, tomorrow. You know I totally will! July 7th Dear Diary, Oh my gosh, Justin is so gorgeous. Looking at him tan makes goosebumps appear on my arm. Don't tell, Katie! If we fought over the same guy we might damage our friendship, or worse. That would be the worst thing ever! Almost as bad as getting voted out of a chance at 100,000 dollars for no reason. Izzy scares me a little, I mean, I love her forever for switching with Katie in the beginning of the game. It's just that she doesn't seem to care about what other people think of her, or what's popular, ya know? I think she kind of likes Justin, though. Everyone can agree on his gorgeousness. I could stare at him all day. I pretty much did. It, like, helped me get my mind off of what that evil witch did to me. I swear, if I see her again, I might stuff a marshmallow down her throat just to wipe that smug expression off of her face! Um, sorry... I'll write again, tomorrow. I wonder who'll be coming on the Boat of Losers? July 8th Dear Diary, You'll never guess what just happened! I couldn't believe it! Guess who got eliminated! Come on, guess! Okay, I'll tell you... Are you ready? It was Courtney! Oh my gosh, I was so excited when I saw her step off the boat, that I couldn't help but let out an "Eeee!" Just a little one, though. I mean, I'm not going to be completely obnok... obnocti... Rude. She was so mad, too. She was yelling about how she was unfairly eliminated, that someone must have cheated, and that she was going to call her lawyer. It was so funny! She totally got what she deserved, right? Talk to you, tomorrow. July 9th Dear Diary, Courtney is still going on about how she should still be competing. She is such a crybaby. I hate crybabies. Everyone feels really awkward around her. Almost anything someone says to her gets her upset. I thought I was unfairly eliminated, but maybe there is some truth to her accusations. About the cheating, I mean. I feel kind of bad about the mean things I wrote about her. She's not so completely evil. My focusing on my bad feelings toward her is starting to wear at my cheerful mood, like. Thankfully, I have Katie here to help keep me positive. I was thinking of talking to Courtney, about what she did to me... But I wasn't able to talk to her today. I'm so scared that I might get mad and make myself look like a total doof, or something. I'll do it tomorrow, I swear. I'll tell you all about it. July 10th Dear Diary, I'm a total jerk. I pride myself in not being mean to people, yet I made an exception with Courtney. I talked to her, today, if you couldn't guess. She told me all about her suspicions of her elimination. I told her how upset it made me when she voted for me, and that I was over it. I lied. About being over it, that is. She actually said she was sorry. I was not expecting that. She said that she knew that she was being selfish and unfair when she got her friends to vote me out, but didn't consider how it made me feel until she experienced an unfair elimination. She was still so mad about her elimination, though. I can't believe I let my anger toward Courtney eat away at me like that, ya know? I was acting just like her, not letting go of something that had already happened and couldn't be fixed. My dwelling on it was totally turning me into a resentful, negative, ugly, old meanie! I'm so not saying that Courtney is like that, but I don't want to be like that. I love not getting mad at people, or judging them. Looking back at my entries for the last few days, I was totally beginning to judge some others, like Izzy. No more! I'm going to start being cheery, even when I write to you, again. I don't want to rage about it. I don't want to become obsessed with my elimination like Courtney is. Oh, about my little feud with Courtney... I'm so completely over it. See you, tomorrow! Tdifan1234's Story Noah Vs. Katie & Sadie Sometime in the middle of TDI and TDA, Some of the campers got together to talk about the new season at Playas des Losers. "The new season's gonna be a party, dudes!" Geoff said as he highfived Duncan and DJ. "Ohmigosh! I can't believe there's gonna be a new season!" said Katie. Sadie said," I know! I can't believe it either!" They both start squealing cheerfully, which interrupted Noah, who was reading a book. "Shut up! You're not even in the new season!" Noah shouted. There was an awkward silence for about 10 second until Katie said, "Well, you're not in it either, smartypants!" "Oooohhhhh! Good comeback!" Sadie said. Katie replied, "I know. I just thought it, and then I said it!" Katie and Sadie started sqealing again and "Wow. It took you that long to think of a comeback? You're so smart..." Noah said with sarcasm. Katie started to cry from Noah's mean comments. She said, "Ohmigosh, Noah. You're such a downer." "Yeah, a downer." said Sadie. Geoff said, "Noah, tell 'em you're sorry, dude!" Noah said, "Whatever..." and coughed out the word sorry. "C'mon, man." said Duncan. Noah finally succumbed and said, " Ok, I'm sorry, Katie." Katie and Sadie then came out of their misery and sqealed. They walked over to Noah and gave him a big hug. Noah looked over to Duncan and Geoff and mouthed out the words Help me! ''Duncan and Geoff just lughed and shook their heads. The conflict between Noah, Katie and Sadie was finally over. At least on one side... '''The End!' Redflare's Story NOTE: I HAVE YET TO FINISH IT BECAUSE OF A COMPUTER AND WORD CRASH FEEL FREE TO VOTE ME OFF IF WE LOOSE Fadingsilverstar16's Story I had meant it to be a simple trip to the park. Nothing more. Nothing less. Granted, it wasn't the most creative way to spend a Saturday afternoon, but there wasn't much else I could think of to do with my time. Usually, I would've done my weekly routine of downing however many cups of coffee at my local Starbucks and reading the paper ten times over, but there was something different about today. Actually, it was no something, it was the weather. Sure, there had been sunny days in the big city before, but everything about this particular day's weather was startlingly perfect. It was almost like being in a fairytale. The sun, seeming to be extra generous, casted its radiant glow upon everything with unbelievable force, and it would've been extremely hot if there hadn't been a kind wind to balance the temperature out. And of course, this seemed to put everyone who lived around in a good mood, which wasn't a bad thing at all. As I rolled up a blanket I'd grabbed from my little apartment and stuffed it into the trunk of my sedan, I wondered if this whole nice weather thing was really all in my head. Maybe the grittiness of city life had finally gotten to me. Normally, there seemed to be an endless gray haze hovering over downtown, complemented by the dull colors of the uniformly painted buildings and the cold and uncaring atmosphere. Generally, most walking up and down the busy sidewalks would never think of making eye contact or even acknowledging the presence of those in the general vicinity, myself included. One can guess that it was a real big shock when I got at least five smiles and a “how ya doin'” that day as I ventured to my car earlier that morning, not that I minded or anything. Yep, times like that are certainly rare. Why waste such a gorgeous day? After checking for my keys, money, and ID, I sped away from the apartment building parking lot, letting “Perfect Day” by Hoku blast from my car's speakers. Whistling along, my hand tapped the steering wheel to the beat while gusts of wind coming in from the open windows blew threw my short hair. Sometime during the ten minute drive, I tried to pull up some memories of the last time I had paid a visit to any park whatsoever, but I was only able to summon images of the lake and feeding some ducks with my parents when I was a kid, nothing specific. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered my mom and dad, who'd oh-so-lovingly kicked me out of the house on my eighteenth birthday and told me that if I wanted to finish college and make a living, I would have to do it on my own. Apparently, my little adventures two years before on that forsaken reality show who's name shall not be mentioned had assured them that they'd spoiled me way to much when I was younger and that I needed to be taught a lesson or whatever on how to fend for myself. Since then, I'd moved to the big city and managed to find as a simple bank teller. It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but college isn't cheap. Yes, my parents were just wonderful to me, weren't they? I shook my head, banishing those thoughts to the back of the mind. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the park. It didn't take me long to park once I reached my destination, just taking the first available space. The first thing I did upon stepping out of my car was take a deep breath, extremely thankful for the fresh air. I couldn't take my time with retrieving my blanket and my precious iPod, though. The park was packed, from people feeding the squirrels to children riding bikes with their parents. I would be fortunate to even find somewhere to sit down. However, either fate had decided to take pity on me or luck was on my side today, for my eyes spotted a vacant area almost immediately. It was a tree. A big, strong tree, its branches thick with green leaves that shielded the surrounding area from the blazing sunlight. Perched upon a tall hill, it was almost as if it was watching over everything. Blanket bundled up in my arms, I started to jog towards it, not wanting to lose this perfect space. It took my only about fifteen seconds to reach it, and I quickly set down the blanket and iPod on the soft grass, breathing a sigh of relief. Looking around, I realized that the tree really did seemed to be watching over the park. I could literally see everything. The rays of the sun shone brightly on the lake, the cool water sparkling as it reflected the golden light. It was a spectacular sight. Content, I sat, flipping on some music and relaxing as the playful breeze placed light kisses on my bare shoulders— I raised my eyebrows, stopping myself from completing the motion of laying back on the blanket. There was something peeking at me from around the tree, and I instantly recognized it as a book. My first reaction would have been to leave it alone, but instead, I sat up, taking a closer look at it. It was a hardback, colored a dark shade of green, and I was intrigued at how well a stray leaf that had fallen from the tree and landed on the object blended in with its cover. From what I could see, its pages were lined with gold. Now, I'm not really a bookworm, but I actually had to make an effort to keep from being nosy. Clenching my teeth, I jacked up the volume on my music player and tried to forget about it. Temptation was already worming its way into my brain, consuming me. Just one look wouldn't hurt...right? I could just read a page or two and decide whether it was worth a trip to the library later. Just pick it up, get its title and author and put it back down. Yeah, just one look.... I sighed, getting on my knees and crawling towards it, picking it up ever-so-gingerly. The title was imprinted with graceful gold text: The Last Thirty Seconds by Amy L. Morehouse. I blinked, carefully placing my hand on the book's smooth cover and lifting it, skipping ahead a few pages to the start of the first chapter and beginning to read. Time passed, but I paid no mind to it, eyes intently taking in every word of this magnificent work. I swear, whoever the heck wrote this thing is a genius. Everything around me became a dull blur, and there seemed to be nothing else in my world other than the book and my hands flipping the pages. Each chapter was more gripping than the last, so much that it took me a while to realize that the clear drops of liquid landing on my right hand were my own tears. I didn't bother to wipe them away, hoping in the back of my mind that I would finish the book before its owner came looking for it— “Hey!” Speak of the devil. My head shot up, immediately recognizing that voice. Eyes wide in surprise, I turned away from where the voice had come from and clumsily dragged my arm across my face, wiping away the wet streaks that had stained my red cheeks. I closed the book, bowing my head and letting my hair fall over my eyes so whoever was coming towards me couldn't see my embarrassed expression. “Uh, this yours?” I muttered, refusing to meet the eyes of the obviously male owner standing next to me. Biting my lip, I held the book up, offering it to him. Our fingers brushed momentarily as he took it from my hands. The man's skin was tan and his identity confirmed in my mind, but I didn't look directly at him, not wanting the him to see my face. I shut my eyes, sensing that he was still staring. “I don't blame you for reading it, y'know. It really is a good book....” I opened my eyes, blinking when I saw that he was holding a tissue in front of my face. “...Heather.” My hand stopped, frozen in the middle of reaching out to accept the Kleenex. Turning my head stiffly, I faked a smile in his general direction, refusing to meet his eyes. “Yes, it is, Noah,” I said, hoping he could hear the distaste in my voice. I stood, took the tissue, and began to roll up my blanket. Biting my lip, I decided there was no way to get out of this without it seeming extremely awkward, but I had to get out of there. “Well, it's been fun, but I have some papers to fill out at the bank. Seeya,” I mumbled, turning my back to him and walking away, breathing a sigh of relief. That was a close one— “Wait!” Oh, God. I still don't know why, but I was quickly losing my patience. He was probably asking me to stop so he could cut me down with some snarky comment before I left. “Yes?” I answered. Seemingly unsure of what to say, he was quiet for a few more seconds. “There are tear stains on the fifty-sixth page.” I grimaced in embarrassment. “Yeah, Chapter Five kind of...got me.” Noah chuckled, making me cock an eyebrow. “I would never have pegged you as a book lover.” I turned, regarding him curiously. Could this possibly be an attempt at....small talk? “I'm not, but it isn't my fault that thing is so darn interesting. I might check it out later so that I can finish it. What brings you here, anyway? Haven't seen you around town before,” I said, regretting it almost instantly. Like I wanted to stay and chat with someone whom I'd met while living in that wretched summer camp. After all, I had so many of wonderful and happy memories from that TV show that would certainly last a lifetime. We weren't even really on good terms. “Eh, I just came out here because of the weather. It's nice today,” he replied, to which I nodded. As our gazes locked together, I finally got a good look at what had changed about Noah. His hair was a bit longer now, and his clothes were noticeably less awkward. Other than that, though, he was still the same Noah. A couple more tense moments passed between us as we studied each other. After mulling it over, I sighed in defeat and set down my blanket on the soft grass once more, inviting him to sit down. “So...um....how's life?” I asked. Noah shrugged. “It's fine. I moved here about a month ago and tomorrow I'm supposed to attend a job interview. You?” “It's been bearable,” I lied through my teeth. “Apparently, karma from Total Drama Island still isn't done with me. The last college class I needed to complete my degree was canceled a day before the final last week. Now, I have to take it over again during the summer.” “Ouch,” he replied, giving me a sympathetic look, which surprised me. “Um...how far have you gotten?” He patted the book. I blinked at the sudden change of subject. “Chapter Seven.” “That's pretty far,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “How long have you been here?” I frowned in uncertainty together, looking towards the dying sun. “I've kinda lost track, although I know it's been hours,” I admitted, giving him a sheepish look. He nodded, leaning back on his elbows and joining me in watching the sunset. The closest star to Earth was slowly disappearing over the horizon, its bright rays tinting the sky pink. I sneaked a glance at Noah, seeing that that he had closed his eyes and let his head lean back a little, taking in the last of the sun's light and warmth before night shrouded all in inky blackness. “Noah?” I said, breaking the silence. He opened his eyes, looking at me. “Yeah?” “Aren't we supposed to be enemies?” I asked. Unsurprisingly, he was taken aback at the question, letting my words hang in the air for a second before answering. “Because of the stuff that happened on that stupid TV show? Heather, it's been three years.” Now it was my turn to be taken aback. “Hm...funny. I was thinking that maybe you don't hate me because you weren't in the competition long enough to have a real conflict with me.” “Meh, Total Drama Island was never that important. I'm still trying to push out the memories of the awful food.” I shuddered, images of Chef's nasty slop coming alive in my mind. “Yeah, that's something I'd rather not revisit. In fact, I say we just forget that crappy summer altogether.” “Agreed.” “So...” I said finally, “does this make us...” “Friends?” he finished for me. “Yep.” We didn't need to shake hands to confirm it or anything. The way we looked at each other at that moment said all that couldn't be expressed with words. “And Heather?” “Yeah?” “You can borrow the book. I've read it ten times already, so there's no rush in returning it.” We turned our gazes back to now dark horizon, the sun just having slipped away from view. I let a small, hidden ghost of a smile drift over my face, soft as the breeze combing its slender fingers through my hair. “I would like that.” I don't know if it was for real or just my eyes playing tricks on me, but out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Noah smile, too. Fin. Usitgz's Story Place Title Here! When Sadie was voted out she couldn't process her thinking very well. She said ", Fine, you marshmellow eating freaks!" Then she saw Katie. She was so happy. They screeched, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Three days later, that mean girl that got Sadie voted out was stepping off the boat crying. She was clutsching a skull carved from wood. Sadie thought that karma served that girl right. Sadie was gossiping about her with Katie. "Hey, you apple girl, I bet you thought karma served me right, huh?" said the mean girl. Sadie was suprised by the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she was apologizing in a way. "No," Sadie answered. "What, I thought you thought I was a marshmellow eating freak," sobbed the mean girl a. k. a. Courtney. "I didn't mean it that way I was just sad about the elimination and all," answered Sadie. Sadie and Courtney hugged. "Aww!" said Noah sarcastically and Katie. "I'm so sorry," Sadie and Courtney sobbed. The End! Judging (3) Nalyd: TDI19, how about I get the Typing Bass, you get the Writing Gophers. Writing Gophers *'Zakkoroen'- Lol! Short but good! Loved the end! It had everything needed: tacos, frozen pizza, and simultaneous ascension into heaven. *'Sunshine'- Uh-huh! Woo-hoo! *dances* Sunshine is in the ZONE!!!!! Great imagery, great grammar! Top NOTCH ALL AROUND! Calling it again: FINAL FOUR!!! Typing Bass *Soreltail18 - Ummm... Good conflict, okay spelling and grammar... believability, however, not very. LeShawana and Duncan have frequently shown signs of disliking each other,so I don't understand why she'd want them together. * * * * * *